wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
MMORAS
The system is designed to produce a Raid Average Score which is added to your roll. The Raid Average Score is not points but a percentage. You do not spend your Raid Average Score; it goes up and down based on attendance. Over the past four months a team has been working on a new system of raiding. About a month ago we got the opinions of many wow players who provided opinions regarding the system. MMORAS is now automated using raid tracker and calendar extras which provide the information. Below is information which is provided on the website; if you have any further questions feel free to visit our forums or contact me directly using contact us on the offical website. Mods used by MMORAS MMORAS utilizes two mods created for World of Warcraft allowing the Guild Master to upload the information about raids. Raid Tracker is used for all information regarding the raid such as raid attendance, loot and raid ID's. CalendarExtras is used to gather event information for a guild. The Calendar file is optional, if no file is provided the system will still add the raid appropriately. See the MMORAS site for the best ways to configure and use these mods Tutorials Understanding of what tools exist and how to use them is important for your guilds success when using MMORAS. The below tutorials cover the standard user area and the administrative panel to help you and your guild better navigate and utilize the features MMORAS provides. Its suggested you read though these tutorials when starting your new account; this will allow you to have knowledge of all the features we can offer you. Navigating over to 'How it Works' can also aid you to better understand how the calculations are done in the background. This understanding will help your guild know when to use some of the more advanced features within the MMORAS system, such as alternative characters or vacation time. Guild Portal The following tutorial covers Your Guilds RAS, A Characters Overview, A Guilds Raids, A Raid's Overview and Guild Statistics. Admin Panel The following tutorial covers Admin Home, Armory Update, Manage Members, Edit Member, Manage Alternative Characters, Add Raid, Manage Raids, Edit Raid, Guild Log,Guild Settings and MMORAS Settings. How it Works Many people may find this new system confusing at first so lets outline the system in a very vague way. By doing this I hope you can use this knowledge within your own scenarios. Below are some terminology used on our table headers within the main guild portal. : Percent Attended: This calculates the total raids attended since the members joined. This takes into account if a member has alternative characters also. Alternative characters can be assigned within the administrative panel. A character is considered attended if they signed up and are online when the raid begins or attend the raid. Late Percent: This calculates the total raids late since the members joined. This also takes into account if a member has alternative characters. The late percent is used in the calculation but in a special way. Members are deducted RAS for being late but the weight of that deduction depends on the guild masters decision. A character is considered late if they signed up and are late to the raid. This is up the guild leaders to decide how late is acceptable before they count it as a no show. Late Weight: This is set by the guild master, and allows the guild to customize how important it is to show up on time. You can set the value from 0 to 50. As an example if a player was late 100% of the time and the late multiplier was set to 50 then we would have 100*0.50=50. Therefore the player would suffer a 50 RAS reduction. By default the weight is set to 20. No Show Percentage: This calculates the total raids no shown since the members joined. This also takes into account if a member has alternative characters. A character is considered a no show if they signed up and do not sign on for the raid. Note: No show and late penalties may seem harsh but when someone signs up to a raid they give their commitment to the other guild members. If they do not show up they could cause confusion and anger among your fellow guild members who are waiting. Being on prompt is as important in the gaming world as it is in the real world. Adjustments: An adjustment can be positive or negative. A guild master can set an adjustment for each member if he/she feels they deserve that adjustment. By default a member is considered a recruit until they have run 5 raids. Within this time their RAS is halved and this is displayed in the adjustments field. Alternative Characters: A guild leader can assign alternative characters to members of the guild. Any raids that the alternative character attends will be count towards the main and vise versa. This works very similar to a group. Vacation Time: I thought I would mention this. A guild leader has the ability to apply vacation time to a member. Within this time there RAS score will not be affected by events that occur. This feature is key for those who have jobs who take them away often, or family occasions. Exempted Raids: An exempted raid is a raid which is not required. That being said if you attend a exempted raid you will gain point but if you do not attend an exempted raid you will not be deducted attendance. Exempted raids are considered non progression runs to gear people or to have fun, and those who are willing to help their fellow guildies should be rewarded. FAQ ;What does RAS stand for? Raid Average Score ;How does RAS work? RAS is a system which is designed around potential fairness. It rewards being ontime and going to raids while punishing being late and not showing up when signing up. If a player has participated in exempted raids then they are counted but if they have not those raids are not held against the player. Keeping the roll factor is key, it gives everyone a chance and keep players coming back to raids even if they don't have the highest RAS (But a higher RAS will certainly help you). I am always open to new mathematical decisions on this formula so please message me if you find a flaw. ;Does a new person have 100 RAS? No, there is a system built into the control panel. The guild leader and officers can decide how many raids is acceptable before a members RAS is no longer halved. ;What is the Late Multiplier? The late multiplier is set by the guild leader or officers. This allows the guild to decide how important people being on time is. This could range from 0% to 50% depending how important this is to your guild. Each RAS system is very unique based of the guilds who use them. Use the system you want to! ;So my RAS is added to my roll? That is the intent, you are of course free to choose not to include rolls but I feel it is better for raids as well as better for raid attendance in more casual guilds. ;What if I bring an alt? MMORAS has the ablity to associate a main with an alt. If it sees your alt has been in a raid then your main is affected and gains the attendance ;Why do I have -xx% in my adjustment? This could be due to multiple factors. You could not have completed your trial period and thus have your RAS halfed. The Guild could have also decided that you deserved an adjustment, this could be a positive or negative adjustment. ;When we do /roll whats the range? The intent is 100. ;Can my RAS go below 0? No, RAS can never drop below 0. This does not mean that once you hit 0 you can easily start making back up, it mearly means only your roll matters until you can get out of the negatives. ;What are Raid Exemptions? A raid exemption is meant for older raids. These raids help the people who attended but do not punish those who did not show up. An example could be if you were to run an older instance to help a new guildy gear out. ;What are Character Vacation periods? If a character goes on vacation or has to be away due to injury the RAS system acounts for that. You will not be punished during this period, make sure you inform your officers so they can add your vacation period. ;Who is this server supported by? We run Apache 2 and mySQL. Supported by Justin Masse and Rob Landry. We are constantly working on improving the overall system and performance. ;Why did you create this system? I created the system because I was a bit tired of DKP. I wanted a more fair system which would still reward the more hardcore players. See also *Loot system *Other loot distribution systems External Links MMORAS Offical Website